This invention relates to a children's wagon of the type having front and rear bolsters for supporting wheels which permit movement of the wagon over the ground. In a typical wagon of this design, the rear bolster is held in a fixed position with a transverse axle associated with the bolster having outwardly extending ends for supporting the wheels. The front bolster is typically used for supporting a wagon handle and is pivotally mounted on the wagon so that wagon can be turned. Like the rear bolster, the front bolster will support an axle which in turn supports the front wheels.
For safety, it is preferred that the turning of the front bolster be limited. Thus, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,575, this will prevent tipping of the wagon under normal operating conditions and this feature has been recognized as most useful and desirable. The feature has a limitation, however, because the restriction on turning, can prevent the wagon from being positioned in a compact manner in some wagon designs, for example, when it is desired to place the wagon in a vehicle or when storing the wagon.